I. Field
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for frequency down-conversion.
II. Background
The conversion of signals from a first (high) frequency to a second (lower) frequency is a fundamental function in many fields of endeavor, such as communications.
Often, frequency down-conversation is accomplished via a process known as heterodyning. Unfortunately, various heterodyning circuits can be inefficient and may raise the noise-floor of those devices implementing the heterodyning circuits. Accordingly, new approaches to frequency down-conversion are desirable.